Shopping
by kate882
Summary: Their highschool reunion was coming up, and Akane had given Kougami the very vague instructions of "wear something nice". Apparently nothing in his closet qualified, so he went shopping, and was helped by an energetic employee named Kagari.


Kougami looked at his phone to make sure he had the right place, Shuusei, before walking into the clothing store, glancing around as he tried to figure out where to start.

Apparently he looked as lost as he felt because he'd been inside for a total of thirty seconds before a grinning red head approached him. His name tag said Kagari, and he looked Kougami up and down before even greeting him. "Hi! So, what are you looking for today, sir?"

"Kougami, not sir. Um, my friend Akane says I should dress nice for our high school reunion tonight, and she recommended coming here after she raided my closest and deemed everything unacceptable." Kougami answered. "So, something nice, I guess is what I'm looking for."

Kougami had tried to drag Akane with him for this shopping trip, because he sure as hell didn't know what was wrong with any of his clothes. He thought they were just fine for going to something he didn't want to attend in the first place. She'd claimed to be busy with work that morning, but he knew that was bullshit since they worked together for the police. If she had work, he would have work. She just didn't want to hear him complain about having to go shopping.

"Alright, how nice is 'nice'? Like, polo shirt and khakis?" Kougami frowned at that idea which only made Kagari laugh at him. "No to that then. Tux nice?"

"I'm not going to prom. Just the reunion."

"Eh, same thing." Kagari said with a dismissive wave. "People you don't like that much packed together in a school gym drinking and talking about high school. Okay, I think I've got it."

And then Kagari disappeared, only to reappear on the other side of the store and start zigzaging around the place. Kougami was having a bit of trouble keeping up with him. Every now and then Kagari would come back up to Kougami, hold something up in front of him, tilt his head, and then run off again.

Kougami tried to give his opinion on something just to make the running around stop, but it didn't really do much good. "I think I like that one." He said, pointing to a shirt that Kagari was holding in front of him.

Kagari frowned at him and shook his head. "No you don't." Then he went back to searching, and Kougami was pretty sure this wasn't normal for shopping. He put up with it because Kagari was cute though.

"This should do. Try it on. Roll up the sleeves of that shirt so you can see the watch." Kagari said, shoving some clothes into his hand and then pushing him towards the changing room.

It only occurred to Kougami that he hadn't given Kagari his clothing size as he was stripping in the changing room.

The outfit he ended up with was a pair of black slacks, a dark blue button up shirt, a blue tie just a few shades lighter, and a black and blue watch. A shoe box was slid under the door of the changing room just as he was about to step out, and he rolled his eyes but put on the shiny black shoes anyway.

When he stepped out of the changing room Kagari flashed him a bright smile. "The blue is for your eyes, and the black for your hair. The colors also go good together, but what do you think since it's your outfit?"

Kougami almost laughed. So now his opinion counted? "It seems fine to me. How did you know any of this stuff would fit me though?"

"I've got a good eye for that kind of thing. So, your girlfriend- Akane, was it?- should be happy now, right?"

"Not my girlfriend, just my friend." Kougami decided to take a bit of a chance. After all, Kagari was pretty cute, and he could get used to the abundance of energy he seemed to have. He'd gotten used to Akane, after all. "She also suggested I try to find a date to bring. Would you be interested? I could pick you up at seven."

Kagari looked surprised for a moment before his smile brightened. "Sure. Just a second." Kagari dashed off towards the cash register, and came back with his name and phone number scrawled across a piece of recite paper.

Kougami looked down at the paper in his hand and his jaw dropped a little. Shuusei Kagari. "You-"

"Own this store? Yeah, I like to drop by sometimes. Gotta make sure people are still enjoying my designs, and someone gets a day off while I man the store. I'm glad I came by today." Kagari winked at him.

"You designed all of this stuff?" Kougami asked.

"Yep! Now, let's get you out of those so that you can pay for them. I'll buy you a drink some time since you bought clothes from my store. Hell, I'll buy your friend a drink for recommending this place. If she hadn't I wouldn't have a hot date tonight." He said, pulling Kougami back towards the dressing room.

"Well, there's supposed to be a bar at the reunion, but drinks are also supposed to be free, so I guess you buying me a drink will be our second date." Kougami said through the door as he changed.

He could hear Kagari laughing on the other side. "Sounds good, but let's have our first date before we plan the second."

"Deal." Kougami agreed, and made a mental note to thank Akane latter.


End file.
